Mewmans and Monsters
by Samantha Morningstar
Summary: Después de la batalla con Meteora, los mewmanos cómo la alta comisión de magia exigen que se controlen a los monstruos o hacer que se vayan del reino, con Moon desaparecida Star tiene que lidiar con todo eso. Fue entonces cuando la comisión de magia le sugirió la "Ley de Protección", y esto creo debates entre todos los habitantes pero especial en Marco que no cree que sea correcto.
1. Chapter 1

Mewni, un pueblo que tiene gente fuerte, que ha soportado los más temibles ataques y las más horribles guerras... Lástima que todo tiene su límite y el del pueblo fue la destrucción y heridos que dejo Meteora. Era hora de pagar por los errores que la familia real había cometido, más en específico, Star Butterfly, tal vez el problema estuvo desde siempre en la manera de pensar los gobernantes pero ella pudo cambiar eso si tan solo hubiera puesto más atención a su reino y su gente lo sabía.

Ahora mismo ella se encontraba en su habitación dando vueltas en círculo pensando en que hacer para calmar a la gente, por más que lo intentaba no se le ocurría nada. Podía escuchar gritos al unísono pidiendo que Star renunciara a la corona. Se acerco a una ventana que estaba en la habitación para poder ver a toda aquella gente saliva nerviosamente al ver cómo tenían una especie de muñeca suya colgada en una horca, realmente tenía que pensar en algo rápido si no quería que la situación se saliera de control. Fue entonces cómo si hubieran escuchado sus plegarias Marco entro en la habitación.

\- Star ¿Esta todo en orden? - Le pareció ridículo preguntar eso, obviamente no lo estaba.

\- No, no lo está Marco - Fue cortante pero no porque le molestara su pregunta mas bien buscaba con desespero una solución. - ¿Qué querías?

\- Sólo ver cómo estabas y avisarte que tienes una visita - Eclipsa salio por detrás de Marco con una pequeña Meteora en sus brazos. Star se sorprendió pues si mal no recordaba Eclipsa le había dejado el reino pues ella quería vivir tranquila con su hija ¿Querrá ser la reina de nuevo? Si es así el reino es todo suyo.

\- Star iré al punto, es obvio que la situación no se ve nada bien así que quería aconsejarte, si se me permite claro

\- Dilo, créeme lo que necesito es que me aconsejen - La rubia pareció calmarse al ver que al menos tendría ayuda.

\- Acepta lo que la Alta Comisión propuso - Tanto Star cómo Marco abrieron los ojos sorprendidos, ambos pensaban que era una terrible idea, una pésima idea. - Sé cómo suena, yo tampoco estoy de acuerdo pero si no haces algo pronto los Mewmanos empezarán a afilar espadas - Marco observo cómo Star se lo pensaba, sabía que no era fácil para ella esta situación, además de que no era lo único con lo que estaba lidiando; también estaba el asunto de su madre desaparecida, pero toda la tensión que ha habido en el reino no le permitía buscarla ¡Ni siquiera podía salir del castillo! Por ello mando a su padre a que la buscara y él prometió no regresar hasta encontrarla aunque eso no quitaba su preocupación.

\- Star ¿Harás lo que la Alta Comisión sugirió? - Marco estaba ansioso por la respuesta de su mejor amiga, sabía que si Star aceptaba cambiarían muchas cosas, no, lo cambiaría todo.

\- Lo haré, Marco dile a la Comisión que nos vemos en la sala de juntas, hay unas cosas que quiero discutir, mientras hablare con el pueblo - El escudero hizo lo que se le pidió y Eclipsa solo podía esperar que esa fuera la mejor decisión.

Star salio de su habitación y fue directo al mismo balcón al que fue su padre cuando dio un discurso motivador a la gente para derrotar a Toffee.

\- ¡Gente de Mewni! Están enojados y es entendible - Algunos la abucheaban y otros lanzaban algunas cosas, eso hacía que la confianza de Star disminuyera.

\- ¡Evítenos su compasión!

\- ¡Tú arruinaste el reino!

\- ¡Nosotros morimos de hambre y dormimos en la nada mientras tu lo tienes todo! - No podía ni hablar sin que la interrumpieran, esta gente estaba muy enojada.

\- ¡Sólo quiero decir que pronto todo cambiara, tenemos una solución! ¡Sólo les pido un par de días y les prometo que se resolverá el asunto de los monstruos en Mewni! - Muchos comenzaron a murmurar mientras que otros gritaban que eran puras mentiras, las reacciones era varias y no se hicieron esperar.

...

En la sala de juntas del castillo, la Alta Comisión de magia ya se encontraba ahí, no sabían el porque los habían llamado pero si era una orden de Star tenía que ser importante.

La princesa...Bueno ahora reina entró y los miro de manera poco amigable y ellos lo notaron pero no le tomaron la importancia.

\- ¿Para qué nos necesita? Su majestad - Hekapoo uso un tono que la irrito.

\- Seré clara, no confió en ustedes - Era la verdad, el sólo verlos le provocaban nauseas ¿Cómo podía confiar en ellos después de lo que le hicieron a Eclipsa y a su hija y mentir durante años? - Pero voy a aprobar la "Ley de Protección" - La sorpresa y los murmullos entre los miembros no se hicieron esperar. - Habrá ciertos cambios que haré pero será una ley oficial en todo Mewni ¿Están de acuerdo? - Todos asintieron y así pasaron el resto del día haciendo los cambios que Star quería.

Algunos sirvientes del castillo escucharon sobre dicha Ley y los rumores empezaron a expandirse cada vez más, hasta el punto de llegar a otros reinos. ¿Por qué tanto impacto? Fácil, esta Ley decía que todo monstruo tiene que estar identificado y llevar consigo una credencial que lo ubique cómo mewmano, además de que los trabajos que tendrán serán bajos, no podrán tener ningún cargo importante, sólo se les permitirá trabajar en el campo o cómo sirvientes y se les dará un salario promedio junto con una vivienda, todo monstruo o especie que no sea mewmano; SIN EXCEPCIONES, tendrá que ser identificado de esa manera los controlaban. Cualquier cosa que hicieran tenían que ser totalmente transparentes de otra forma serían expulsados de Mewni.

Aunque no estaba del todo mal muchos monstruos se quejaron de tener que trabajar cómo sirvientes, a algunos no les molestaba pero otros lo veían cómo esclavitud con pasos extra. Al momento de expandirse los rumores sobre dicha Ley la gente inicio debates de si era lo mejor o sólo una decisión apresurada por parte de la reina. La mayoría de los mewmanos parecían estar a favor de esa forma veía que los controlaban y eso les agradaba, la minoría pensaba que esto no serviría de mucho.

Cada vez la tensión se hacía más grande, no habían pasado ni tres días cuando la Alta Comisión afirmaron que no eran rumores, la Ley estaba a punto de imponerse, se daría el resultado oficial esa misma noche ya que Star llamó a varios miembros de la familia real a votar sobre esto.

La Comisión no podía creer que Star los haya escuchado, tenían sus dudas sobre esta Ley pero a su manera de verlo era lo mejor para Mewni y los monstruos.

Ese mismo día, Marco se encuentra nervioso, era bastante lo que había pasado en tan solamente tres días, no le gustaba en lo absoluto lo que hacía Star, no le gustaba para nada.

\- Ojala que sea lo correcto - Se dijo a sí mismo.

...

A la noche la Ley ya había sido aprobada, Star pudo bajar la guardia, creyó estar haciendo lo correcto, pensaba que este asunto ya estaba resuelto y que en todo caso siempre tendría el apoyo de Marco, lo que no sabía es que este no estaría tan de acuerdo y quién era su mejor amigo se convertiría en su más grande enemigo.

_**Continuara...**_


	2. Chapter 2

Desde que aquella Ley fue aprobada todo se calmo, ya no había huelgas y la mayoría de los monstruos habían aceptado por lo que todo iba en calma... O eso se les hacía ver a los habitantes de Mewni, si bien muchos aceptaron muchos otros se negaban a "ser esclavos legales de la corona" cómo ellos decían, los que se oponían tenían que esconderse y mantener un perfil bajo ya que los guardias se volvían cada vez más agresivos con los que no cumplían con esta ley.

En el castillo de Mewni Higgs y Marco debatían por todo lo sucedido, el pelicafe no tenía de que preocuparse pues al ser el escudero no se le consideraba un alto mando; lo cuál le pareció raro, aunque le parecía un poco injusto pues muchos no gozaban de la misma suerte.

\- Se dice que muchos de los monstruos que antes trabajaban para Ludo están reunidos para discutir si aceptaran nuestros términos ¿Crees que aceptarán? – Alzo una ceja intentando provocar una reacción en él. - ¿Tu también crees que esto sea lo correcto verdad?

\- No tengo ni idea – Marco sabía cómo era ella y no le daría ese placer.

\- Vamos, déjate de estupideces, o estas con la Ley o no es muy simple, aquí no hay un termino medio – Ciertamente logro lo que quería pues el escudero se enfado.

\- Esta Ley dividirá Mewni, va a comenzar una guerra – Star planeaba hacer un escuadrón para controlar a los monstruos que se negaban a cumplir la ley y quería que Marco fuera quién la liderara pues era en quién más confiaba, al menos eso le contesto Higgs. – Olvídalo, me están pidiendo que exilie a monstruos que no han hecho nada malo

\- No, te están pidiendo que cumplas con la voluntad del pueblo de Mewni, la voluntad de Star y la Alta Comisión de Magia. Creí que los criminales eran los que se negaban a cumplir la Ley

\- ¡Deja de jugar conmigo! Sabes bien a lo que me refiero – Algunos caballeros que estaban por ahí se pusieron en posición de combate, Marco estaba nervioso pero lo entendió todo, habían preparado un escuadrón para detenerlo por si se negaba. Esto ya no era obra de Star, lo es de la comisión de magia.

\- Nadie dice que no puedas ser escudero, sólo tienes que hacer lo que te piden – Higgs intento calmar el ambiente para convencer a Marco. Ya lo habían rodeado.

\- Bajen sus espadas – Pidió amablemente él.

\- ¡No lo hagan! ¡Recuerden que soy yo quien esta al mando! – El pelicafe observo a su alrededor, eran demasiados guardias, en una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo no tendría oportunidad pero por suerte tenía guardada en su bolsillo sus tijeras dimensionales, tenía que crear una estrategia para abrir un portal sin que no lo maten primero.

\- Higgs vas a pagar por esto – Amenazo Marco.

\- Y tu lo pagaras por obligarme a hacerlo ¡Ataquen ahora! – Los caballeros empiezan a acercarse con rapidez hacia el chico pero este utiliza su karate para esquivar los primeros ataques. Higgs ordena atraparlo vivo. Marco ve una oportunidad en una ventana que estaba por ahí, se puso nervioso al pensar en lo que pasaría si lo que planeaba salia mal pero dejo sus dudas de lado y salio por esta cayendo desde una altura impresionante, él logro reaccionar y saco sus tijeras dimensionales para abrir un portal e ir a otra dimensión.

\- ¡Demonios! – Higgs maldijo, Marco había escapado.

* * *

En otra parte del castillo Star había sido informada sobre la "traición" de su escudero. Casi todos los integrantes de la Comisión de Magia se puso de acuerdo para atraparlo cueste lo que cueste.

\- Lo quiero vivo y sin ninguna herida ¿Entendieron? - La única que acepte ese término fue Hekapoo y Star se molesto por eso. - Es una orden, cómo vea que lo lastimaron los encerrare en un calabozo y harán todo esto en secreto no quiero asustar a nuestra gente -

\- Star entiendo que no quieras que lo lastimemos pero estamos hablando de alguien que esta entrenado y bien entrenado, si se niega a venir tenemos que pelear lo queramos o no - Ella frunció el ceño ante lo que dijo Omnitraxus.

\- Entonces sólo búsquenlo y en cuánto tengan su ubicación me lo informan y yo iré a hablar con él, Hekapoo tu estarás a cargo de la búsqueda, él confía en ti así que yo o haré, no hagas que me arrepienta - Ella asiente y sale en busca de Marco con el resto de la Comisión.

En cuánto se van ella suspira y se tumba en la silla más cercana, si bien imponer esa Ley resolvió las huelgas de los Mewmanos seguía habiendo muchos monstruos que se oponían y estaban causando problemas, creyó que con el apoyo de Marco podría superar esto e ir en la búsqueda de su madre pero con lo que hizo la puso en Jaque, si es que lo encontraban; y así sería, él tendría muchos problemas y en el peor de los casos tendría que ser exiliado.

\- Por favor no hagas nada estúpido - Susurró mientras veía la foto en la playa que tenía.

En el inframundo Tom no puede creer lo que ha hecho Star, Mewni siempre tuvo el problema de los monstruos que el poner esa Ley causo tanto ruido en diferentes dimensiones.

\- Quién lo diría, al fin los monstruos serán controlados y al mismo tiempo podrán tener una vida - Dijo Tom mientras observaba por el balcón de su castillo.

\- ¿Cree qué todos aceptarán señor? - Pregunto Brian con un conejo en su mano.

\- Sólo los más listos... - Por más que quisiera ir a ver a Star para ver cómo manejaba las cosas sabía que más que apoyo sólo le estorbaría, tal ves cuando todo esto se calmara él podría ir a verla y hablar de su relación, así que esperaba que las cosas se calmaran pronto.

De pronto un portal es abierto en el techo de su habitación y de el cae Marco que rápidamente se levanta y lo mira preocupado.

\- ¡Tom! Necesito tu ayuda - Este le hizo una seña a Brian para que se fuera y así lo hizo. - No tengo mucho tiempo, Hekapoo podría estar en camino, verás me revele contra Star y ahora puede decirse que soy un fugitivo y quiero que me ayudes a reunir mi propio equipo para acabar con esa estúpida Ley y buscar una mejor solución - Dijo todo de golpe y cuando termino tomo aire.

\- ¿Qué? - Proceso lo que le dijo y luego cayó en cuenta de lo que pasaba. - ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso a Star?! - Lo tomo por el cuello para mirarlo enojado.

\- Calma, mira tu sabes que apoyo a Star pero con esto simplemente no puedo, tengo que buscar otra solución y necesito tu ayuda ¿Qué dices? -

* * *

\- ¡Reina Butterfly! ¡Lo encontramos! Esta en el inframundo - Star dejo los acuerdos que estaba firmando para tomar su varita e ir con las comisión de magia hacia allá.

Abrieron un portal hacia la entrada del castillo y ahí pudieron ver a los padres de Tom, Rhombulous les explico la situación e inmediatamente los dejaron pasar.

\- ¡Están en la habitación del Príncipe Lucitor, hay residuos de magia ahí - Corrieron hacia ella y al abrirla vieron a Tom y Marco luchando, su pelea había destruido gran parte de aquél lugar. Era una pelea muy pareja pues ambos tenían muchos as bajo la manga.

\- ¡Suficiente! - Grito Star y Marco al verse superado por numero abre otro portal para escapar y así lo logra. - ¡Tom! ¿Estas bien? ¿Qué paso?

\- Vino a pedirme ayuda, esta reuniendo un equipo para acabar con la Ley, me enoje por atreverse a traicionarte que comenzamos una pelea, no creí que supiera pelear - Contesta un poco sorprendido por todo lo que acababa de pasar.

\- Hekapoo rastrea sus tijeras dimensionales, si el se mueve nosotros también - Ella asintió y así lo hizo. - Los demás busquen monstruos exiliados con los que Marco pueda contactarse, tenemos que estar un paso delante de él y consigan un médico para mi novio - Todos siguieron sus ordenes y salieron de la habitación dejándolos solos.

\- Star ¿Qué pasará ahora? - Ella bajo la cabeza y tomo un poco de aire para luego mirarlo.

\- Por más que me duela... Ahora Marco es un criminal y cómo todo criminal lo detendré y si las cosas se salen de control... lo exiliare de Mewni.

**_Continuara..._**

* * *

Esta historia esta basada en el comic "Civil War"


	3. Chapter 3

En el castillo de Mewni Eclipsa cuidaba a la bebé Meteora y fue entonces cuando Glossaryck apareció. Lo cuál la sorprendió ya que eso significaba que se avecinaba un gran cambio en la historia.

La Alta Comisión de Magia hizo un acuerdo con los guardias del inframundo y otros reinos, tendrían que atrapar a Marco Díaz. Aunque sin ninguna herida si era posible, esto por orden de Star. Mientras tanto Star observaba desde su balcón cómo ya no había señal de huelgas, algunos guardias comandados por Kelly se encontraban limpiando destrozos restantes de la batalla con Meteora. ella bajo a ayudarlos un poco e ir a saludar a los Mewmanos que pasaban.

Tras la Ley los mewmanos ya no los miraban con odio, estaban más tranquilos.

\- ¿Lo ven? Ese es el sonido de la gente que comienza a confiar nuevamente en nosotros - Exclamo con orgullo Star.

\- Y ahora ¿En qué categoría entra Marco? - Preguntó Kelly.

\- Él esta equivocado esta vez, confía en mí - Star se encontraba un poco nerviosa, la única noticia que habían tenido de Marco es que él estaba formando su propio equipo y conociéndolo llevara esto hasta el final.

En la noche un monstruo con el nombre de Osocornio estaba siendo perseguido por los guardias del castillo. Saltaba de un lado a otro por el bosque intentando huir de ellos.

\- Chicos, los guardias están sobre mi, no están bromeando, esto es serio - Se comunico a través de una especie de radio. - Oh no - Uno de los guardias había lanzado algo similar al gas lagrimoso. Los guardias lo habían capturado a él y a otros monstruos que se habían negado a firmar la Ley.

Los metieron a todos en un carruaje y estaban siendo llevados a las afueras de Mewni. Él conductor del carruaje era un hombre con un cuerpo envidiable y de cabello castaño, con una cicatriz en el ojo aunque su cara por la oscuridad no podía verse. A su lado iba un guardia si bien no tan musculoso pero lo suficiente para dar pelea, tenía el cabello negro y se la pasaba quejándose de los monstruos que no estaban de acuerdo con la Ley.

\- ¡Hablas demasiado! - El castaño lo había empujado fuera de la carroza haciendo estrellar a las que iban atrás. La luz de luna alumbro por un momento la cara de aquél musculoso hombre, cualquiera que lo viera sabría quién es, estamos hablando de Marco Díaz... O más bien su versión adulta.

Marco libero a los monstruos mientras que algunos guardias pedían refuerzos, unos atacaban al castaño pero poco podían hacerle, no se espera menos del chico que logro vencer a Hekapoo. Algunos guardias más llegaban, ya no tenía tiempo para luchar así que abrió un portal e hizo que todos los monstruos entraran.

\- ¡Tienen que darse prisa! ¡No tenemos tiempo! - Apuraba a los monstruos.

\- ¡No dejen que cierre el portal! - Más guardias se abalanzaban contra Marco, tantos que él empezaba a tener dificultades para contenerlos.

El castaño hizo unas cuantas maniobras de combate para hacer a un lado a los guardias e ir corriendo hacia el portal, cerrandolo una vez que entro por el.

Estaban en una especie de castillo abandonado. Ahí estaban algunos monstruos tratando heridos y forjando armas.

\- Este será su hogar un tiempo - dijo Marco a lo que algunos empezaban a acomodarse.

\- Veo que sigues vivo, me sorprendes Díaz - Comentó Janna.

Así es, Janna. Ella al enterarse de todo lo sucedido en Mewni contacto con Marco para ayudarlo en su rebelión y aunque este no confiara en ella, no tenía otra opción pues lo amenazó con revelar su ubicación si no la incluía.

\- ¿Alguna novedad?

\- En realidad sí, conozco algunos humanos que querrán unirse y un par de monstruos pero tengo que investigarlos bien, lo cuál será fácil y divertido - Lo dijo con una sonrisa tan tétrica que le dio escalofríos.

\- No incluiremos humanos, Janna, esta no es su guerra

\- Sabía que dirías eso por eso ya están dentro

\- ¿¡Qué?! - Miro a los lados en busca de algún humano.

\- Oye, tranquilo viejo, no están aquí aún

\- Ah, Janna - Pensaba reclamarle pero ella lo amenazo con la mirada. - Ah ¿Quiénes son?

\- Tú sensei, el rey River y Tad

\- Wowowow ¡Wow! ¡¿El rey River?! ¿El padre de mi mejor amiga la cuál es la reina y de la cuál estoy en contra? No quiero pensar esto pero ¿Si es una trampa?

\- No lo es, lo investigue y parece ya haber encontrado a la reina Moon pero esta en contra de todo lo que hace Star, dijo algo de libertad y seguridad bla, bla, bla - Miro sus uñas cómo si fueran lo más interesante. Marco quería seguir hablando pero escucharon un grito.

\- ¡Miren esto! - Había una pantalla de cristal en el lugar de donde estaban, en el se veía a Star que al parecer estaba a punto de dar un aviso importante al reino.

\- "_Damas__ y Caballeros, estoy segura que quién esta a mi lado no tiene presentación, Eclipsa Butterfly, recordaran ella fue la reina y fue injustamente encerrada, fue __ella__ quién disparo mi interés por esta Ley y por acabar con la desigualdad entre __Mewmanos__ y __Monstruos__"_\- Star vestía elegantemente mientras que Eclipsa tenía su clásico atuendo y en sus brazos llevaba a una pequeña Meteora.

\- ¿Qué esta pasando  
...? - Tom observaba atónito desde el inframundo lo que decía Star.

\- Espero sepas lo que haces Star - Buff Frogg y sus hijos que también veían la transmisión en vivo.

\- "_La mayoría sabrá que rechace ser la reina nuevamente pero no saben el porqué, lo había mantenido en secreto para que estuviera a salvo y... No fue hasta pensármelo bien que he tomado esta decisión. He decidido dar el siguiente paso... Miren esta Ley nos da una __elección__ los __monstruos__ podemos tener una buena vida y __oportunidades__ que antes no, pueden escoger eso o... Pueden escoger ser __fugitivos__ con Marco Díaz y no tener nada, los monstruos pueden __legitimarse__ y conseguir algo de confianza publica..."_

La comisión de magia que no sabía de que iba todo esto estaba atónita al darse cuenta de lo que iba a pasar.

\- "_Estoy llevando la ropa que use al momento de huir con Globgore, no estoy avergonzada de lo que hice o de quien soy, estoy orgullosa y estoy aquí para demostrarlo - _Levanto a la pequeña Meteora a la vista de todos. -"_Su nombre es __Meteora__Butterfly__ y es mitad __mewmana__ mitad monstruo, es la prueba de que podemos __convivir__ entre nosotros... ¿Alguna pregunta?_

_Continuara..._


End file.
